


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Snow Day, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil have a snow day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

“Roman! Roman! Roman!” 

Roman woke up to his boyfriend Patton poking him in the side.

“Mmm. w’azup?” he groaned, not enjoying being woken up before noon, a trait he shared with another boyfriend of his, Virgil. 

“It’s snowing!” Patton clapped, causing Virgil to groan beside him.

“It’s wha’?” The emo groaned, hair falling in his eyes- well, more than usual.

“It’s snowing!” Patton repeated. 

“It’s WHAT?” Roman sat up, his shout causing another groan from Virgil. Roman threw off the blanket and shivered. It was certainly cold. 

“Yeah! Come on, come one! Logan’s already getting breakfast, so let's hurry up and eat so we can hurry up and go play in the snow!”

“I’m coming!” Roman ran after Patton, who slid around in fuzzy socks to the kitchen, leaving Virgil to grumble in bed. 

“Good morning, Roman,” Logan greeted him from where he sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a book. 

“Morning, Lo!” Patton and Roman said at the same time. 

“I’m going to make pancakes,” Patton announced, already grabbing the ingredients.

“Roman, I think you should go try to wake up Virgil. And ideally bring him in here to eat,” Logan looked up from his page. 

“Yessir,” Roman ran back to the bedroom. “Viiiiirgil, it’s time to get up.”

“Mm. No.” Virgil rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Hmm. Yes,” Roman leaned over his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Come oooon! Come out!”

“I’m gay,” Virgil replied, going farther under the blanket. “Also cold.”

“I know you’re gay, love. Now come out from under there, or I shall have to take matters into my own hands!”

“Good for you- ah!”

Virgil shouted as Roman picked him up. “And you’re the matters,” Roman grinned. 

“Fine. But you’d better be planning on carrying me across the cold floor,” Virgil glared. 

Roman obliged, carrying Virgil into the kitchen and smiling as Patton laughed. 

“Virge! Wake up or I’m revoking your pancake privileges!” Patton giggled. 

“That’s nice. Now carry me to the coffee machine, my noble steed,” Virgil told Roman with a yawn. 

“Nope. You’ve reached your destination, I’m afraid your ‘being carried’ rights have expired,” Roman set down Virgil despite his protests that the floor was absolutely freezing- something Roman agreed with, but wouldn’t admit. 

Roman sat down across from Logan, who was somehow already dressed in jeans and a sweater Patton had hand-knit. Virgil came over a minute later with a mug of black coffee, and pulled out a chair, tucking his legs underneath him and leaning onto Logan. “You’re warm,” Virgil said with another yawn. 

“You’d be warm, too, if you got dressed in proper clothes for this,” Logan reached over his chair and pulled the blinds open, Virgil hissing at the sudden bright light.

Roman gasped as he saw how much it was really snowing- every inch of the yard was covered in the white fluff!

“Here ya go!” Patton walked over with a smile and put a stack of pancakes on the table.

“Oooh! Thanks, Pat!” Roman took a bite.

“Of course!” Patton waved his spatula as he finished cooking the batter. 

Once they had all finished eating and getting dressed, Patton had practically dragged all of them outside. 

Virgil immediately flopped onto his back in the snow. “I live here now.”

“You’ve lived at this house for a year,” Logan replied. 

As the two of them talked, Patton dragged Roman behind some frozen flower pots and whispered to him. 

“Make some snowballs, and when I say go, attack!”

“Patton!” Roman clutched his chest. “I didn’t know you were capable of an atrocity such as betraying your loved ones like that!”

“Shh….” Patton put a gloved hand over Roman’s mouth. “Just make some snowballs!”

“Alright, alright! Wow, so bossy!”

Despite Roman’s sarcastic protests, soon they had a large pile of frozen weapons. 

“Ready?”

Roman nodded.

“GO!” Patton shouted and released a flurry at Virgil and Logan, who screamed and ducked for cover. 

“Patton, this is a violation of the geneva convention! How could you!?” Virgil shouted from where he and Logan had taken cover behind a lawn chair. 

“I am capable of many things!” Patton shouted back as he hurled a snowball right into Logan’s face, knocking his glasses off. “Sorry! Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Logan replied. Roman saw him whisper something to Virgil, who nodded. 

Something about that made Roman afraid. Very afraid. 

A moment later, he saw Virgil and Logan run out from behind the chair in opposite directions. Before he could say something to Patton, he was hit with something freezing in the back of the neck. He let out a very undignified screech as it went down his jacket. 

“Got you now!”

Virgil leapt into the air, holding something above his head. Before Roman could move out of the way, Virgil smashed a huge pile of snow over Roman’s head. 

Roman fell on his back and stared up at Virgil, who was now standing over him and laughing. “That’s what you get for making my poor self get out from under the blanket!”

“Patton told me to!” Roman defended himself. 

“Oh, really? Well then…” Virgil made to jump over Roman and undoubtedly smash more snow over Patton, who was currently locked in a battle with Logan.

But Roman grabbed Virgil’s leg and pulled him back. 

“No you don’t! It’s payback time!” Roman turned Virgil onto his back and took a handful of snow, shoving it down Virgil’s jacket. 

“No! No! Nonono!! It’s cold!” Virgil squirmed, screaming. 

Suddenly someone rammed into his side, pushing him off Virgil.

“Logan!” Roman shouted at his boyfriend who had managed to pin Roman to the ground. 

“Roman! It’s time to pay!” 

“Oh, really!”

Before Logan could do anything, Roman got one of his hands free and pulled Logan down by his scarf, bringing him close enough for a kiss. Logan pulled away after a second, shouting, “Affection will not save you!”

Yellow gloved hands wrapped around Logan’s waist, pulling him off Roman. 

“Lo! Noooo! You shall not attack my ally like that!” Patton pushed Logan into the snow away from Roman. 

“Come on! We have to get out of here!” Patton helped Roman up, and the two of them ran inside, away from Virgil and Logan, who had quickly made another huge pile of snowballs. 

“Let us in!” Virgil knocked on the locked door. Roman had already begun to take off his soaked jacket and other winter attire. 

Patton shook his head with a grin, his cheeks red from the cold. 

“I’ll make us hot chocolate!” Logan bargained. 

Patton looked to Roman, who nodded. “Fair enough.”

Patton held open the door for their other boyfriends, who dropped the snowballs into a pile on the porch. The four of them stood by the door, taking off their wet winter gear. Virgil put his hand against Patton’s uncovered neck with a mischievous grin. 

“Let go!!! You’re cold!!” Patton shrieked.

“Payback,” Virgil smiled, his hand still on Patton’s neck. 

“Ack!” Patton yelled as Virgil finally took his hand off when Logan gave Virgil a look. 

“Well,” Logan looked at them. “I think that was quite fun. Virgil, lovely job with the war tactics.” 

“Thanks, nerd.” Virgil stood on his tiptoes to give Logan a kiss on his red cheeks. 

Patton put his arms around everyone, bringing them into a hug-huddle, as he liked to call it. “I love you all so much! That was really fun! Even if I did get betrayed,” Patton looked at Logan and Virgil. 

“You started it!” Virgil laughed. 

“I don’t recall that,” Patton grinned.

“Yes you did!” All three of them said.

“Okay, maybe I did.”

“Hey Lo,” Roman asked. “Where’s out hot chocolate? Get to it, specs,” he grinned. 

“Alright, alright,” Logan walked to the pantry to get the hot chocolate mix. 

Five minutes later, they were all curled in their bed watching the live action Grinch movie, as requested by Virgil, who had finished his hot chocolate and was now huddled under the blankets between Logan and Patton. 

“I’m still cold, you know,” Virgil said, muffled by the multiple layers he was under. 


End file.
